Hell in Utopia
by MissBlackButterfly
Summary: "Having your freedom and identity taken from you, for peace and order in your society would never be a fair deal."


Soooo this is my assignment in I.T, our prof asked us to make a futuristic story how technology will soon affect our lives so yeah (while she was explaining our assignment my mind was already screaming: "PSYCHO-PASS")

Yeah, this is all about the System and I made it look like a character study or something...

Well, I've never been really good with introductions (sorry ;;) but just a warning I made this sort of AR - just made a few tweaks and stuffs.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Psycho-Pass and I haven't read the light novel yet.

One word to describe this world — _Hell_.

I'm from the future.

It's now year 2130 N.E, marking the hundred year end of the _old world_.

Yes, the world was in flames and almost burned to the ground; if it wasn't for the technology back then, the human race wouldn't have survived. Though that certain technology is now considered low-tech, I think the world should show some gratitude, but I guess that's not quite possible.

For it is treason.

My country, the New Eastern State, is a combination of the once separated East-Asian countries. Since the Tragedy of 2030 there had been endless earthquakes and tsunamis, thus resulting for new countries to form, namely my country and the other countries in the North, South and West.

After a few years of recuperating, this land was given the title of "the gift from the gods" for it was the fastest to recover and to climb the stairs of advance technology once again. Unknowingly though, the so-called gift was Pandora's Box, the epitome of dystopia and hell. Wearing its mask like a perfect masquerader, it fooled everyone, even the citizens themselves.

"_I am nothing but a humble peasant living in this technology advance world, quite at peace and content of what she has,"_ is something that I should have said, right?

Well, guess again.

I am a daughter of an asymptomatic man of this society and his hopeless childhood friend.

Yes, I am nothing but a mistake.

Have no place to go, an orphan, and worse — even the System cannot measure me and classify me to blend me in their black and white world.

In this country everything revolves around to one thing —_The Sibyl System_.

Inside our state is a world, a world where the humans' state of mind and the tendency of their personalities can be quantified and all sorts of inclinations are recorded and watched.  
These measured numbers are used to judge a person's soul.  
It is commonly known as a _PSYCHO–PASS_.

_Books, paintings, music, and almost any form of art are banned. The System reasons that those hobbies can only do nothing but bring stress and cloud our psycho–passes.  
_

Our country is not ruled by the complicated laws and rules of the _old world_ that needed a lot of humans working in order to reach and obtain justice.

The Sibyl passes down its own judgement with the use of its _eyes _and _hands_.

Its _eyes_ — the _street scanners_ hoisted up in every pole down the street or walls in every alley way, the _police drones_ acting up like police themselves though they don't have the competence to investigate cases themselves, and lastly the _dominators._

Without Inspectors or Enforcers the _dominators _are useless, that's why human beings are still needed by the System to be its _hands. _Without the _hands_, no one's going to pull the trigger; therefore Sibyl cannot pass down its judgement, without its _eyes _and_ hands_ it's just like any other machine.

_Dominators _are guns that can measure a person's Psycho-Pass. It is wirelessly connect to the Sibyl and only enlisted Inspectors and Enforcers can use the said weapon. Also, the gun is most likely not to work if it isn't linked with the Sibyl. Lastly, the gun has three modes: Non-Lethal Paralyzer, Lethal Eliminator, and Destroy Decomposer.

I already saw that gun in action.

And there's no kidding if you're a Latent Criminal running for your life then cornered with a _dominator _in your face.

The _Non-Lethal Paralyzer mode_ will be activated only if the target's Crime Coefficient exceeds 100 and once struck by the gun's sky blue light you'd only be paralyzed, while the _Lethal Eliminator_ will only be activated if your Crime Coefficient exceeds 300 points and once you are hit by the gun in this mode I assure you that nothing can be saved from your undistinguishable mangled body, if I should even call it a _'body'_. Oh, and before I forgot the last mode — the _Destroy Decomposer_. This mode of the gun is only used for inanimate targets. Though the handler of the gun can only use three maximum shots for this mode.

Now let's elaborate more on the Psycho-Pass.

As I have said the System measures the personality, abilities, and criminality rate of a person. Psycho-Pass can be represented in Hues. The lighter the color of your Psycho-Pass the healthier you are psychologically, while on the contrary if your Hue's turning cloudy or dark it may be the high time to check up with your therapist.

Also there's the Crime Coefficient. It's also included in a person's Psycho-Pass, the higher the number the bigger the possibility that that certain person would commit a crime. Thus, resulting for the System to lock up those who have Crime Coefficients higher than 100 (to at least have medical care), though some of them are yet to commit a crime, are imprisoned and labelled as Latent Criminals.

Then here comes the Inspectors and Enforcers.

You see, Enforcers are Latent Criminals that have high aptitudes to become a detective. So, the System lets them work for the MWPSB or also known as the Ministry of Welfare and Public Safety Bureau. Though working directly for the System, Enforcers cannot wander without their 'masters' — the Inspectors. Inspectors are normal human beings that passed a certain test that every graduating student takes and have a high aptitude in police work based on his/ her Psycho-Pass reading.

_As Inspectors are likened to kind Shepherds, Enforcers are likened to stray Hounds — hunting their own kind to help bring order in this damnable society._

Well, that's all the basics about our System; this is how our world works now. You shouldn't wonder why a teenager like me knows so much of the System. I just wish that you wouldn't suffer from its methods, though I highly doubt that because plausibly you are from the past or from another far-off country. Don't worry I know the System wouldn't reach you if you're from another country, after all we already closed off any means of communication outside our country. But if you're from the past how I wish you're powerful enough to stop this from happening. But, who am I kidding even the power of a 'ghost' hadn't been enough.

As I have already mentioned, my father was labelled as an asymptomatic member of this society. He possessed the rarest ability that made him undetectable of any flaws based on the standards of the System; he was the 'ghost' who almost took down the whole System and almost created his own smaller version of the tragedy that happened a century ago.

Though my '_flawless_' father failed, the things he did as an anarchist was resonating around the country for a long time. He gave the System a very hard time, for he exposed the faults of the wretched Sibyl into light showing that our alleged Utopic country was nowhere near that.

Even though I wanted to hate him for so many reasons I learned to accept his decisions and live with his principles. He opened every anarchist's eyes to see the door towards the truth and to have a taste of real freedom; without having any System dictating them what to do with their lives, telling them where they should belong and how they should live their lives.

_Having your freedom and identity taken from you, for peace and order in your society would never be a fair deal._

Till this very day the System still reeks with its rotten ideals and ways, that I just can't wait for the day to finally escape this invisible prison cell of mine. Well, since I inherited my dad's rare ability I just hope Sibyl's ready for me.

"Hey Sibyl, did you forgot to prophesise that I'd be the one to end your reign?"

* * *

Reviews are welcomed.

Thanks.


End file.
